1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicular wheelchair lifts for persons who are physically challenged or otherwise have limited mobility. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of arm lever adaptors for adapting handrails of vehicular wheelchair lifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular wheelchair lifts are widely utilized to assist persons in wheelchair to enter and exit vehicles. The wheelchair lifts have arm levers which are pivotably connected to vertical arms and connected to handrails. These prior art arm levers are complicated because they require too many parts.
It is desirable to provide a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an arm lever adaptor for adapting and connecting to handrails of a wheelchair lift. It is also desirable to provide an arm lever adaptor which eliminates the many parts which are required in prior art arm levers, and thereby significantly improves the connection between a handrail, a vertical arm, a saddle or roller, and a vertical link.